


My Oh My

by pinkdripp



Series: Visions of Mousiki [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Song fic, booby stuff, some yummy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdripp/pseuds/pinkdripp
Summary: Loosely based off of the song 'My Oh My' by Camila Cabello--What happened when Hades snuck onto Demeter's property?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Visions of Mousiki [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635016
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125





	My Oh My

_They say he likes a good time_

_He comes alive at midnight_

_My mama doesn't trust him_

_He's only here for one thing, but (So am I)_

_Yeah, a little bit older, a black_ ~~_leather jacket_~~ _chiton_

_A bad reputation, insatiable habits_

_He was onto me, one look and I couldn't breathe, yeah_

_I said, if he kissed me, I might let it happen_

_I swear on my life that I've been a good girl_

_Tonight, I don't wanna be her_

-

As Kore got older it was increasingly harder for her to bear with the constant around the clock hounding of her mother’s nymphs, always following her and reporting things they thought were not appropriate actions for the goddess to partake in back to Demeter. _Pfft, what did they know about being a goddess anyway?_ Nightfall was always the time that Kore allotted herself to escape the hold that the watchful eyes had over her. She would pretend to fall asleep with the nymphs in the field and then prowl around to her heart’s content without fear of being caught, particularly to work on her powers.

One summer night Kore found herself wandering in the woods not far from the guest quarters where the goddess of magic, Hecate, was staying for the summer while she studied poisonous plants. Although she spent most of her time surrounded by other beings, Kore still felt so alone. Having another goddess in the mortal realm with her and her mother was a nice change of scenery from the perpetual cycle of boredom that she lived in.

She watched as a tall, sculpted blue god wandered through the open field heading towards the guest quarters. Her heart skipped a beat, men were forbidden on her mother’s property and the only men she had ever seen were Hermes on occasion and the God of War once. Even though the dark shadows that the moon cast upon him barely defined his features she knew that he was a sight for sore eyes. She quietly followed him through the woods, expertly treading without a sound from her footsteps, until she saw him float his way up to one of the windows of the second story of the building, Kore watched as the turquoise goddess helped him inside. Her curiosity kicked in and she quickly transformed into a butterfly. This was one of the powers that she practiced during the safety of nightfall, the ability came in quite handy when she wanted to remain a mere fly on the wall around others. Especially tonight, being able to snoop on the conversations that her mother had usually given her a great advantage. She heard Hecate explain to her mother how someone had come to visit her, without listening to one more word Kore took off in search of the unknown god.

* * *

Demeter stood at the top of the stairs that led up to the guest quarters on her property, Hecate had sent for her presence immediately upon finding Hades lousily climbing through one of the windows of the building. “How dare he come to my property in the mortal realm, as if we haven’t had enough problems in the past.” 

“Again, Demeter, I sincerely apologize for the Kings’ presence on your property. Hades and I have.. Strong connections to one another and I'm sure he was trying to contact me through my phone. But with no avail, and alcohol dulled senses, he decided to come and find me.”

Demeter appreciated her urgency on the matter since she knew that Hecate had close ties with the King of the Underworld. “Well, I don’t trust him and I want him out of the mortal realm and off of my property as soon as possible. We need to decide what to do with him and keep this under wraps, it’s already past midnight and I especially want to keep this away from the likes of Kore. She’s a good girl and doesn’t need any negative influence brought upon her.”

“I don’t think it should be a problem, I took him to my room and he seemed to pass out as soon as he touched the bed. But, we should decide our course of action on the matter immediately.”

* * *

Kore didn’t wait to hear the end of her mother and Hecate’s conversation before she started in pursuit of the taboo man on her mother’s property. She instantly transformed herself into a butterfly, using her enhanced senses along with her eagerness to lure her to the forbidden fruit that was hiding in one of the rooms inside the guest quarters. Her senses were overloaded with some kind of intuition of direction and where she needed to go in order to find what she was tracking. She thought it would be easiest to return outside and just flutter up to the same window she had seen him crawl into earlier. Once she reached that window she realized it was only a hallway, the only other place she could think he would be was Hecate’s room. She went back out the window and to the other side of the building where the goddess resided, the closer she got the more her senses kicked into overdrive. 

The feeling that she was reciprocating from her newly found power was something that she had never felt before, like she knew exactly where to go, something was drawing her in. 

A strong smell captivated her senses, something so attractive but yet so distinct. An alluring aroma that had never graced her presence in her goddess form. This feeling was slightly familiar, the same thing that drove her towards the nearby God of War one warm summer night in the mortal realm as she lingered away from her constant surveillance. 

It was a feeling that Kore had never experienced first hand, it was _death_.

As Kore approached the windowsill she made sure she was securely placed on it before transforming back to her normal goddess form. She gazed into the room to see a large defined blue god laying on Hecate’s bed, sprawled out with nothing but a small black chiton covering part of his chest and laid between his thighs. The noise she made while scuffling along the windowsill made him turn his head in her direction, slowly opening his eyes to make eye contact with her. Kore felt her stomach begin to do somersaults as she locked eyes with him. Her eyes wandered from his down to the lightly colored scars in contrast to the complexion of his skin that littered his torso and upper thighs, a small voice in her head begged her to take a closer look and trace the outlines with her fingers, wanting to find out first hand the secrets that lay underneath them. 

The gears in her head began to turn as she observed him, _This...This is the King of the Underworld. The God of the Dead._ The stories that her mother would tell her of the Titanomachy matched up perfectly with the scars on his body. Kore would pry her mother for information on him and the others, but the amount of disgust present in her voice always told her to drop the subject, it was clear she didn’t like him. The king and his brothers were known for their _many_ sordid affairs but that didn’t stop her from feeling as if she’s been struck with one of Eros' bows. Kore knew he had a bad reputation and insatiable habits, every bone in her body was telling her to be scared of him, but her mind couldn’t come to that consensus.

The next thing she knew she was once again in the form of a butterfly and roaming closer to the king before her. Kore knew that he was much older than she was but she couldn’t help but be drawn to him with the need of wanting to explore every part of him. As she roamed closer to him she heard him chuckle and move his head to face away from the window. “What’s so funny?” A small sound came out of her in her meager form.

The King of the Underworld’s eyes practically shot open at the sound of her small voice. “I have to be dreaming.” He was just barely able to finish his sentence before he began to chuckle again. Now annoyed, Kore landed on his torso determined to get to the bottom of the King’s amusement of her presence. However, as soon as she landed on him her senses became overloaded. She knew that as a butterfly their senses were completely different than her normal form, instead of the feet being a form of touch, it was a way to _taste_. A small moan came out of her before she transformed back into her goddess form next to him on the bed. Goosebumps littered her body as her senses recuperated from the overload, she felt the bed move next to her and when she turned her head to look, the king was now on his side looking at her.

“HA! This has to be a dream, first, there’s a beautiful goddess perching on the windowsill and now she’s laying next to me! I have to be fucked up.”

Kore looked into his eyes for any hint of malice but found nothing, instead, she found herself starstruck. She was drowning in the crimson irises that were becoming more readily apparent than before. She watched as his eyes left hers and he started to feast on her body with his eyes. “I am real you know!” She mocked him softly as a breath got caught in her throat. _If he kissed me, I might let it happen..._

“Prove it…” His eyes shot back up to meet hers. “Kiss me.” He grinned cockily, knowing this would never happen since this was nothing more than a drunken fantasy.

“You want me to kiss you, yet you haven’t introduced yourself. Perhaps you really are a scoundrel with insatiable habits.” Now, Kore was the one grinning.

While laying on his side the king supported his head with his hand, shifting his upper body weight onto his elbow. His head now propped up he looked her over one last time, fearing as soon as he told her who she was he would wake up and realize this was nothing but a blissful fantasy that the alcohol produced. Supporting his earlier cocky role, he crooned, “The names Hades, King of the Underworld and God of the Dead.”

Kore’s eyes practically glistened at the sound of his voice, the deep baritone of it was so enticing to her. The soundwaves resonated like shock waves flowing through her body, warming her up and pooling in her stomach. _Oh, Gaia, I swear on my life I’ve been a good girl. But Tonight… I don’t want to be._ With that thought, she put one hand on his cheek, closed her eyes, and leaned in to kiss him.

Hades pulled away from her and just stared at her with disbelief, Kore face was completely flushed. When she had closed her eyes to kiss him she saw stars, something that she had never really felt before, even when she practiced with Hermes. Compulsively, Kore leaned back in and crashed her lips into his for a searing kiss. Her tongue teased his bottom lip, a silent plea for entry. He granted it, no questions asked, their tongues immediately found each other and intertwined as if they were made for one another. This lasted a couple of minutes before Hades pulled back, “Okay… maybe this is a really, really good dream.” He panted.

Newfound confidence erupted within Kore, “Hades, King of the Underworld and God of the Dead, can a dream do this?” In one swift movement, she hooked her right leg over his left one and used her hips to turn him onto his back, straddling him. She placed both of her hands on either side of his head and leaned down, her lips now inches from his ear. She sultrily whispered, “They can’t, because I’m not a dream.” Accompanied along with her lightly biting his earlobe.

“Well, one thing’s for sure. You are the girl of my _dreams_.” Hades put his left hand on the small of her back and his right hand bent next to him for support and flipped positions with Kore. This time he was hovering just inches away from her, with her legs on either side of his body and his in the middle of her. He leaned his torso down further and grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them down above her head, restraining her so that she can’t take back the power she held over him on his lap. Kore playfully struggled to get out of his grasp, “I don’t think so sweetness. You see, I have complete control over my dreams.” He murmured into her ear as he lowered himself to lay kisses on her neck.

Kore practically melted under his grasp when he called her sweetness, his kisses on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. She moved her head slightly up so that he would be able to get a better angle, he took the hint and began to make his way up to her ear where he started to gently suck and bite it. A soft moan leaked out of her mouth, amusing Hades and causing him to begin his trail of wet kisses on her neck again. Licking and sucking small spots on her skin in order to hear that arousing little noise that came out of her mouth once more. Once he reached that small sweet spot where her neck met her clavicle she began to arch her back under his touch.

Kore ran one of her hands through the back of his disheveled hair and the other up the back of his torso, lightly following the directions of the scars that she encountered. One of her legs instinctively hooked around his hip and pulled him closer to her. Hades looked up at Kore and asked for silent permission to keep going as he continued his barrage of wet kisses down to her torso. She nodded and he slowly lowered her chiton so that the peak of her nipples began to show, already erect from her arousal.

He scooped her breast out of the fabric and while maintaining eye contact slowly licked across her areola, eliciting a moan from Kore and causing her to arch her back farther off of the bed seeking more contact from his mouth. Her reaction caused Hades to suck on her nipple, biting and tugging it as he pulled away. “Oh Fates,” she gasped. He put his free hand on the inside of one of her thighs, causing Kore to inadvertently widen them.

In a swift motion, Hades lowers himself and put her left foot over his left shoulder as he moved to the side of her. His hand continued to roam up her thigh, moving the fabric of the chiton with him as he inched closer to her core. The feeling of his hands lightly dragging up her thigh made Kore’s mind go crazy, sending shivers down her spine and a new row of goosebumps forming wherever his hands grazed her skin. To Hades’ surprise when his fingers reached her core she wasn’t wearing any underwear, instead, he was met with her liquid heat.

Kore moaned and shuddered at the feeling of his fingers in between her folds, teasingly taking his time reaching the sweet bundle of nerves that rested on the top of her mound. But once he did, she took a sharp intake of air and cried out as he began to move his fingers in a circular motion. Hades once again took her plump breast into his mouth, sucking and grazing on the nub as his fingers probed at her center. He moved his index finger down and in between her folds, making his way to her entry. She felt him press into her causing her to release a small gasp, their gazes met, her fuschia eyes looking into his burning crimson ones. _He’s only here for one thing, but so am I._ Her thoughts were cut off with the moving of his fingers and the continuation of the light grazing of his teeth on her nipple. He began to curl his fingers as they moved inside of her, she moved her hips in rhythm with his strokes chasing the feeling that his fingers left in its wake. She was riding his hand and the pressure began to build in the pit of her stomach, but within seconds both his mouth and fingers were removed from her body. Kore let out a huff of disappointment, feeling empty without his presence.

Before she knew it, Hades had grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her stomach. He got onto his knees on the floor and placed her legs on either one of his shoulders. Her chiton continued to ride up her body as Hades slightly lifted her by her thighs and dug into the four-course meal in front of him. Kore cried out as soon as she felt his tongue between her folds, lightly teasing her in all the best places. 

If Kore wasn’t so overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure she was receiving she would’ve heard them sooner. Her head shot up at the soft sounds of voices coming from outside of the bedroom door. She swore she heard her mother's voice, then Hecate spoke to confirm her suspicions. “No, I heard it too. I’m not sure what he’s up to.” Their voices becoming more readily apparent the closer they got to the door.

“I-I have to go!” she said in a panic shuffling away from him. In an instant she turned into a butterfly and fluttered out the window, leaving Hades on his knees with an ever-present erection in his chiton.

He plopped onto the ground and ran his hand through his hair, “Okay… I guess it was a dream after all. A very... vivid dream.”

* * *

_If Demeter didn’t already hate me, she does now._ Hecate looked over at the green goddess as they both had one of the King of the Underworld’s arms draped over their shoulders, the look on her face signified the fact that she was ready to kill him herself. _This is going to be one long way back to the Underworld._ Hades was singing incoherent tunes as both the goddesses dragged him back to his realm, Demeter’s expression only growing sourer as his erection shone through the fabric of his chiton and Hecate wished she was no longer immortal so she can be sucked into a void and taken from this plane of existence.

**Author's Note:**

> -  
> feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkdripp) :)


End file.
